


I Remember

by LadderPattern



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadderPattern/pseuds/LadderPattern
Summary: MomjanemomjanemomjanemomjaneEveryone is gathered around watching a movie. Something suddenly makes Sally uncomfortable and Jane has to calm her down.
Relationships: Jane Arkensaw | Jane the Killer & Sally Williams (Creepypasta)
Series: Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107521
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I Remember

Third Person//  
\----------------------

With everyone gathered around it was packed. Even in such a large living room. Jeffrey, Sally, Benjamin and Eyeless Jack, and more squished together on the couch in attempt to get the best spot. While the others sat on the floor, but who they were weren't important. Except Jane. She sat still and silent.

Someone had decided that they should all have a movie night. So they did, picking out several movies to binge. From gushy romantic comedies to gory horror slasher films, they didn't miss a single genre. Everyone made sure to pick out a classic they could all enjoy (including the kids. Like Sally and Ben).

The current movie was leaving them in suspense, making most of them leaning forward where they sat. Someone was dead, but who killed them? Who was the culprit?! They needed the answer!

Sally sat still, chewing at three of her nails as the movie continued on. She watched as two characters came onto screen.

So far there was no problem, everyone silent as to hear the words they were exchanging. She rocked back and forth, wanting them to get to the point already.

They took a seat on a fancy red sofa lined with gold, the characters sitting close together. While the woman looked apprehensive, the man was close to her.

Too close.

Sally realizes what's happening as soon as his voice dropped. How he suddenly sounded nicer. He's quick to become touchy.

The hand slid onto her bare thigh. Sally cringed just the slightest, resting her hands on her legs. Fidgeting with the hem of her dress, she had a sudden need to cover up.

Forcing herself to keep her eyes on the screen, she watched. This was a fictional movie. None of this was real.

But the woman screaming "stop" set her on edge. Something came to her mind. A memory she tried to suppress for five years.

"Stop," Sally muttered under her breath. At last she breaks her gaze away from the glowing TV, wrapping her arms around herself. As if she were comforting herself. Gently, her thumbs rubbed her upper arms.

The movie was making her uncomfortable to say the least. She remembered everything all of a sudden.

The shouting came from the TV, the woman still arguing with the man about what they just did. Sally tensed up, pressing her knees together.

Ben's arm brushed up against hers. Someone else's touch suddenly felt alot more nauseating than she remembered. She kept her eyes on her lap. No matter what she did, she couldn't pull herself together. It was one scene in the movie. Out of all of them, why was this causing her panic?

Slowly, she stands up and shuffled away from the crowd. Her fingers felt numb and she shivered. The room was alot colder than she remembered. Despite it being the middle of June.

She tensed up again, keeping her arms crossed in a self-hug.

"I'll be right back…" excusing herself from the crowd, she makes her way upstairs. To the room her, Jane, and Clockwork shared.

Opening the door with her hip, she kicks it shut. As soon as she's in the room, she shivered again.

The girl huffed, closing her eyes. It was like she could feel someone else touching her.

How the dry hands would trail up her legs in the middle of the night. How she'd cry in protest at it. When he didn't listen and told her to be good.

That it'd be over soon.

She heaved, trying her best not to start crying. Tears daring to spill over.

"No, no, stop," the young girl told herself. Like it was happening all over again. Like she was talking to someone in the room. It was just her, though.

Blunt nails dug into her arms, making her hiss at the feeling. Her eyes opened aagin and a sob broke through again.

It was like it all happened yesterday. When he'd walk into the room, shush her and make her lay still. She'd zone out and stare at the ceiling. The words he said disgusted her to this day.

"Good girl."

To no one in particular, she muttered the word "stop" again. Tears cascaded down her face. Letting go of herself, Sally covered her face. The tears spilled over to quickly. They couldn't be stopped.

Her hands were clammy and her toes curled. She leans against the wall, hair falling over her shoulders.

Sally whimpered. She felt disgusted in herself. How could she let it happen?

"Sal, hun, you've been gone for a while. Are you sleeping?" there's the sound of a door creaking open. The sound of a woman's voice with a slight accent. Jane.

There was no hiding it, it's too late. Sally couldn't stop the flow of tears, the memories she once repressed came back to the surface.

The door closes again. Sally doesn't know where Jane is in the room. If she's even here at all anymore. It was saddening to see this again. Jane remembered when Sally would cry for days on end like this. She'd scream and claw at anyone who got near her. Other times she'd keep silent, dark circles surrounded her beautiful green eyes.

Sally yelped as her legs finally gave out, making a small thudding noise as she hit the floor. Jane could see her trembling, the tightening grip on her own arms.

Jane broke the silence, making Sally's sobs barely stop. 

"You're having a panic attack," Jane said. Like it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. Sally nods, clearly knowing. She just doesn't know how to stop it. No one could touch her like this.

Crouching down to the girl, Jane thinks of what to say. To Sally, it looks like she's blankly staring. The mask covered up every emotion she could show.

"Why?" Jane's voice is soft and full of worry for the 13 year old.

Sally's shoulders lifted, like she was protecting herself. Her hands went to her shoulders, clutching the fabric of her nightgown.

"I-it's nothing," Sally whispered. Her throat hurt. She wanted to stop crying. Her attempts were futile.

Neither of them believe it. Sally knows why she's collapsed on the floor, shaking and her fingers feeling numb. Why the cuts and bite marks on her legs suddenly hurt again. She sniffled, heaving again. Breathing was hard.

She wanted the image of her uncle out of her head. When he'd shove her down and nearly suffocate her. Her own bed made her cry. It wasn't a safe space anymore.

"Is it the movie?" Jane asked, shifting closer. Sally pressed herself against the wall. She hears Jane murmur an "okay" and moves back again. Sally relaxed. Hesitantly, she nods her head.

"What did you think of?" Jane asked. She wanted to coddle the younger girl, nestle her in a blanket and make sure she was safe from the outside world. 

it takes a few minutes before the green eyed girl answers, but Jane waits patiently for the reply.

"He touched me…"

Nodding slowly, a frown is on Jane's lips. She was going to kick the person's ass. Whoever put the movie on.

Jane went to speak again, but she's interrupted.

"I-i remember…" she gulped, "h-how he'd grab my legs.." her voice turned into a squeak at the end.

"…he'd praise me for behaving. I was just blocking it all out. When he'd bruise me." She wiped her eyes with a shaky hand again. Looking at the floor, she didn't think of anything. Her thoughts were blank unlike a few seconds ago.

Jane listened to her, "I know it's not what you wanna hear, but I'm sorry," she said.

Sally glanced up at her. She shivered again, gritting her teeth.

"You went through so much, you didn't deserve it."

"And?" Sally mumbled, looking up at Jane through strands of wavy brown hair in her face.

"He can't hurt you anymore." she doesn't know what to say to the crying girl.

It goes quiet for a while, neither of them talk.

Speaking up again Jane says, "You'd cry and cry for days, telling us to make it go away."

Sally knew that, "I remember."

Dropping her hands, she drew shapes into the soft carpet below her.

"Do you remember when Natalie would make sock puppets in two seconds to make you feel better?"

Sally nods her head, sniffling. A smile was so close, yet so far from appearing on her face. Jane would cradle her like a child while Natalie, Clockwork, would do anything she could to entertain Sally.

"You bring light to a room everytime you step into it. It's amazing," Jane muttered. Although Sally's heard it before, she mumbled a "thank you".

As the older woman continued to talk, it sounded like Sally was her own daughter. How proud of her she was. Jane rambles on.

Sally cried for a different reason. Joy.

Her lip quivered and her vision became blurry again. She pressed on her eyes with the heel of her palms.

"You sound like a mom…" Sally comments. Her voice was still weak and barely more than a whisper.

"I'm proud of you, Sal," Jane smiled, shifting closer to Sally. This time the girl didn't back away.

Jane goes to talk, only to be cut off again by Sally. This time it's by a hug, not words. They both fall back, Jane hitting her back and huffing. She cradled the back of the girls head, making sure she wasn't hurt again.

"Thank you for believing me…" She muttered, burying her face into Jane's shoulder. The soft fabric of her hoodie is comfortable to Sally.

Jane pets her hair, combing through the strands and knots. She'd brush her hair later.

When it goes quiet, it's no longer tense. The silence is comforting for the both of them.

"Let's make them put on another show. What's the one you like? My Little Pony?" Jane asked, smiling under her mask still.

Sally pouts, "I'm not a child."

"I'll still treat you like one," Jane teased. She laughs at Sally's groaning.

"Moooooom!"


End file.
